


The flowers on every side were wot with blood

by Halja



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Episode: s05e08 Coda, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era bello. E poi era finito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The flowers on every side were wot with blood

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia.  
> Prompt: The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon, Era bello

  
  
  
  
  


 

  
Era bello - poterla stringere, e sentirla fremere sotto di sé, così giovane e piccola e inesperta, le guance rosse e calde, e gli occhi grigi e limpidi mezzi chiusi, annebbiati dal piacere e velati dalle ciglia chiare.  
  
Non era delicato, ma provava ad esserlo. Non poteva darle i baci pieni di passione e di speranze fragili e brillanti di un adolescente, ma le leccava le labbra piene e baciava la sua bocca piccola fino a lasciarla senza fiato. Non era abituato a ricevere tocchi gentili, e non sapeva come darli a sua volta, ma le sfiorava i seni acerbi con la punta delle dita, tirando i capezzoli rosa e dritti tra due polpastrelli, scalfendo appena la pelle bianca e soffice con le unghie corte e rovinate - abbastanza per farla tremare, e gemere piano.  
  
Era bello - bearsi dei suoi ansiti e del suo respiro rotto mentre le baciava il collo e stringeva la pelle candida e fresca tra i denti, spingerla ancora più giù nel letto improvvisato d’erba e di foglie sotto di loro, osservare i riflessi caldi della luce del fuoco che danzavano sul suo viso e si ingarbugliavano tra i suoi capelli arruffati mentre le massaggiava i muscoli tesi delle gambe e insinuava una mano tra le sue cosce - ed era sbagliato.  
  
Perché Beth era sempre una ragazzina, anche mentre la penetrava con due dita e lei stringeva forte i muscoli attorno ad esse, calda e stretta e umida. Perché era sempre la figlia di Hershel - anche mentre stringeva il suo polso sottile tra le dita e se lo portava alla bocca, per baciare le cicatrici pallide e sottili - e alla prigione non si sarebbe mai permesso di fare qualcosa del genere. Perché ciò che stavano facendo era definitivamente una cazzata, una delle più grosse che avesse mai fatto in tutta la sua vita - anche se era una delle cazzate più belle e piacevoli e _giuste_ che avesse mai fatto.  
  
Era sbagliato, sì - ma era _così bello._ Era bello mentre Beth stringeva di più le gambe attorno alla sua vita, era bello mentre si aggrappava forte alle sue spalle e conficcava le unghie nella sua schiena, era bello mentre premeva il suo petto contro il suo seno bianco. Dio, era bello perfino quando i suoi muscoli si contraevano e spasimavano tutto attorno a lui, e Beth cominciava a gemere più forte, sempre più forte - così forte che doveva premerle una mano sulla bocca, forse in modo troppo brusco, forse troppo forte.  
  
Era sbagliato, era bello, era tutto ciò che rimaneva, tutto ciò che non era oscurità e gelo e morte - tutto ciò che gli serviva per dimenticare, mentre stringeva il suo corpo esile e pallido tra le braccia, e si perdeva nel suo calore, nell'odore di terra e sudore e foglie morte che ormai si era legato indissolubilmente al profumo della sua pelle.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
Era bello, una delle cose più belle che avesse mai avuto - e poi era finito.  
  
Lui l’aveva persa di vista. E lei era stata presa, catturata, portata via, ferita in chissà quanti modi diversi. Era ciò che era successo, e c’era poco altro da dire.  
  
E ora la stringeva di nuovo, _finalmente_ \- il suo corpo piccolo ed esile tra le sue braccia ancora una volta, più pallido di quanto l’avesse mai visto, rigido e freddo. Senza più calore, senza più un tremito nel petto o nelle gambe, le mani sottili e gelide che non abbracciavano più il suo collo, le labbra rosa e gli occhi luminosi serrati.  
  
Era bello. E lui aveva rovinato tutto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
